Determining meaningful media content to display on public display devices that will satisfy all of the viewers is a difficult task. Often, different users have very different preferences, and while there are multiple display device options, there is no way to determine the optimal arrangement of users, media content, and display devices. For example, in a restaurant where there are a limited number of televisions, there is no way to determine which televisions should be allocated to news or sports to best fit the crowd beyond asking each of the users in the restaurant.
Determining the media content to display on a public display for a plurality of users with a wide range of interests requires knowing the preferences of each user. Often, there is no way of determining the preferences of each user in a space, as the users enter and leave the space, to ensure that the displayed content remains relevant to the plurality of users within view of the display device. For example, in a public square in which there are a number of billboards and a crowd with varied interests, there is no way to match the content on the billboards to the interests and preferences of the crowd.